


Someone in Another Time

by erinmar13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/F, Historical References, Post-Canon, ignores DLC, ignores Isu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/pseuds/erinmar13
Summary: What happens to a Greek soul when they die? What is the journey to the other side? Who will you meet and what will it be like? What will the gods have in store for you? After all these years, Kassandra finally finds out.Ignores just about all Isu lore in favor of more real world historical beliefs.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Someone in Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a passion project for me. As a Hellenic Polytheist, I wanted to make this story as historically accurate as possible while still being entertaining--or at the very least, interesting.

“Γαῖα, μάτηρ παντός, χαῖρε.”

A blinding white light engulfed Kassandra’s vision before giving way to a kaleidoscope of colors exploding across her eyes like fireworks. The flashes of colors slowly faded into a field of grey. Forms began to take shape and she could make out details. There was the door to Atlantis and the chamber around it. Everything looked the same, but washed out—as if behind a veil. A strange tingle flowed through her.

“Kassandra of Sparta.”

She turned toward the voice. A youthful man in a green tunic under a short, bright blue chlamys approached her. His blue eyes glinted with mischief—his lips curled in an impish grin. If she had not already known who he was, his shoes would have given him away. Not the sandals shown for millennia in art, but a pair of golden winged Adidas hightops.

“Hermes Psychopompos, chaire.” She dipped her head in greeting. “It has been a very long time since I have been called that.”

Hermes chuffed. “It’s your name.”

“I have had many throughout the years, but I suppose that is the truest.” Kassandra said.

“You guarded my staff well, but now your long journey has come to its end. You have just one last trek to make.”

Kassandra smiled, a heavy weight finally lifted from her shoulders. “I am ready.”

“Then follow me.”

Hermes led the way to a small sailboat. “We’ve got a bit of a way to go, so settle in.”

Kassandra ran her eye across the vessel. It was small—bearing a single sail—but it was magnificently ornamented. The boards were brightly painted and accented with intricate carvings.

They sailed west—across broad and treacherous Okeanos. Kassandra worried that the small wooden boat would capsize in the waves, but Hermes stood on the deck unperturbed. The wind tussling his sandy blonde curls beneath his petasos, he seemed invigorated by the sea spray in his face. His cavalier attitude and pleasant conversation helped put her at ease.

She soon realized how much she had missed being at sea. How many years had it been? It brought back memories from long ago. “Do you know any sailor’s songs?” Kassandra asked.

Hermes laughed. “I know them all. Is there one you’d like to sing?” He asked, excitement flashing brightly in his eyes.

Kassandra thought, trying to pull the name up from the depths of her memories. “My crew sang many, but my favorite was a poem by Anacreon. I believe it was called ‘Song for a Young Girl.’”

Hermes grinned and began to sing. Kassandra listened with closed eyes, remembering her crew’s voices ringing out in chorus over the deck of the Adrestia crashing through the waves of the bright blue water of the Aegean. When Hermes began the song a second time, she joined him.

They sang a handful more—whichever songs Hermes chose. Kassandra sat, leaning back against the mast.

“Thank you, Hermes. I have not heard those songs in many years. It brings me back to a different life.”

“You’re welcome,” was the simple reply he gave.

They beached the small boat on a black sand shore at what felt like the edge of the world. Hermes took the lead up a sandy path that fed into a dirt road cutting through the craggy cliffs. All along the mountainside were forests of poplar and willow, laden with blossom.

“This is a beautiful land.” Kassandra stated.

Hermes looked out across the trees. “For some, yes. Not everyone sees it.”

“I learned a long time ago to find the beauty in even the bleakest of landscapes.”

Hermes nodded. “It served you well.”

The path turned a corner and crossed through a small village of about two dozen houses. In many of the doorways and porches were sickly people with sallow faces and sunken eyes.

Hermes continued on, walking faster. “Don’t stop, Kassandra. No one here is for you.”

“Who are these people?” Kassandra asked, unease tearing at the edges of her voice.

Hermes named individuals ahead of them. “Penthos, Geras, Algea, Phobos.” He pointed to a large black marble building on an acropolis. “And the palace belongs to Thanatos.”

“This is a village of death, with Death himself as their king.” Kassandra realized.

Hermes nodded as they hurried through the agora.

Just outside the boundary of the village was a large cave mouth. A thin stream fed into it, running off into the darkness of the cavern. Hermes stopped at the entrance. “This is as far as I will bring you.”

Kassandra turned to him. “Thank you, Hermes.”

Hermes smiled. “You have been excellent company; I have enjoyed the adventure. I can’t say that of near enough souls. Before you go, I have something for you.”

“For me? Aren’t I supposed to be offering you gifts?”

Hermes’ eyes sparkled. “From one traveler to another. This suits you better.” From seemingly nowhere, he produced an outfit of red and leather and bronze.

“My armor!” Kassandra beamed. “Thank you, Hermes Dotor Eaon. Truly, thank you.” Kassandra furrowed her brow. “But I have no gifts to offer you.” She met his eyes, crestfallen.

Hermes put a hand on her shoulder. “You, above all, have earned kharis. There is no debt.”

Kassandra nodded.

“The rest of the expedition is up to you.” Hermes turned to head back through the village. “Oh! One last thing.” He reached into a small leather pouch on his belt. “You’ll need this.” He looked back to Kassandra and flipped a small token to her.

She caught in and opened her palm to examine it: a silver drachma.

Hermes called from down the path, “For the ferryman.” He waved a salute above his head. “Chaire, Kassandra of Sparta.”

“Chaire, Hermes.”

Kassandra turned toward the looming cave mouth. She stepped forward into the darkness enough to be obscured from view and changed into her armor. So many years had passed, but her fingers still remembered each tie and clasp. She squared up the breastplate and straightened the red sash over her shoulders. The leather tassets grazed against her thighs below the edge of the crimson linen chiton. Her feet settled against the thin leather of sandals.

“You were right, Hermes, this feels better.” She stretched and bounced left to right, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. “Much better.” She folded up her suit and laid it out on a large rock and placed her shoes next to it. “Maybe someone else can get some use out of these.”

With a sigh, she stared into the darkening depth of the cave. “One last walk, Kassandra.”

Along the path down into the tunnel the bright, warm light from outside gave way to a low and cold glow from sconces on the walls. The stream thinned before disappearing beneath the stone. The air thickened and carried a strange odor. “It smells like…” Kassandra thought, trying to place the oddly familiar scent. Her eyes widened as it came to her: “A tomb.”

As she went deeper underground, the cave walls became smooth and slick and the air chilled. She could hear the faint sound of water farther into the tunnel. Kassandra looked down at the coin in her hand; the large eyes of Athena’s owl stared back at her. “For the ferryman.”

The sound of water grew louder as she descended. She began to distinguish the sound of angry waves crashing against a pebbled shore. In the darkness ahead, Kassandra could see a greenish blue light, as if from a fire. “That must be the boatman’s lantern.” As she neared, the light became clearer. It was not one, but two lights burning like jets of glowing fire. Kassandra focused on the source of the flame. Slowly, illuminated by the ghostly light, features came into view. Suddenly, Kassandra realized where the light was coming from. “His eyes,” she gasped. A scraggly beard obscured half his face, but the rest was pale white skin shining icy blue beneath his pilos hat. He looked every part a corpse.

Focused on the ferryman’s visage, Kassandra had not realized the tunnel has opened up into a large cavern. Its borders were lost in darkness, but she thought she could see a pale twinkling blue light here and there among the void above.

Charon’s glowing eyes fixed heavy upon Kassandra as she approached the shore. “So, you’ve finally come to me,” the ferryman croaked. His voice was thick and gravelly. “They all come to me eventually.” He chuckled—a sound like rusted metal scraping together deep in his throat. He held out an emaciated hand with claw-like nails. “Toll.” He dragged the word out, long and slow, like the hiss of a snake.

Kassandra placed the silver owl in his palm. He smiled, revealing sharp fangs. “Come aboard, spirit.” Charon stepped aside, allowing Kassandra to climb aboard his boat.

She did her best to settle onto the bench in the middle as the boat rocked in the eddying current. “What would have happened if I hadn’t had coin?”

Charon flashed his feral grin. “Then you would have stayed on the shore.”

Kassandra looked back to the beach, following it as far as she could see. Shades of people wandered the water’s edge, their eyes lost and vacant. Kassandra silently thanked Hermes for the coin.

Charon pushed off the from the shore. Kassandra dug her fingers into the sides of the boat as it tossed around in the raging waters. These were not the placid waters of the Styx. “Why are you bringing me across the Acheron?” She shouted over the noise of the water.

“That is a question for yourself. I only bring you where you choose.” Charon answered.

Kassandra stared out into the distance, contemplating the weight of his answer. Her eyes began to settle on something—an orange glow coming from a tunnel entrance down river. Curiosity got the better of her. “What’s that light over there?”

Charon sneered. “That is the Phlegethon; it leads to Tartaros.” He leaned down over Kassandra like a predator. “Would you like to that way?” His eyes flared bright as he flashed his teeth again.

“No, I would not like to go that way.” Kassandra sunk into the seat.

Over the sound of the waters came a deep and heavy noise. Kassandra listened, trying to pin it down. Wailing. Surely a horrendous noise to be heard over the rapids they traversed. ‘This is not a pleasant place,’ Kassandra thought.

Charon beached the boat on the far shore. “Fare well, misthios.” He grinned at her one last time; his fangs seemed to grow longer and his eyes glowed brighter until even the points of his teeth glinted in the eerie light. His countenance was beast-like as he cackled to himself. He shoved off and the sound faded as he crossed back to the opposite shore to await his next spectral passenger.

Kassandra turned to face the torchlit path ahead of her. She knew what was next: the gate to the realms of the Underworld. The gate guarded by Cerberus. Kassandra swallowed hard. “Don’t be ridiculous, Kassandra, he’s just a dog. A big dog. A big, scary dog. With a snake for a tail. And snakes around his neck. And three heads. Nothing to be scared of.

She took slow steps toward the looming gateway ahead. As she drew near, the splendor of the gate revealed itself and she forgot all about her childhood fear. Smooth, glistening black columns of the clearest obsidian flanked the entrance. Across the top of the tunnel, high above her, they merged into an archway. All of it covered in the most beautiful gems. Sapphires of every color, rubies, opal, fluorite, emeralds, and pearls splintered the torchlight like a galaxy. Spectres of firelight danced deep within the black stone, giving the illusion of an endless cosmos. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Movement drew her attention to a spot by the base of the left column. Cerberus roused from a shallow sleep and lifted a head to survey Kassandra. Reclined, his head rose nearly even with her. Kassandra froze; millennia old nightmares flashed through her mind. Cerberus sniffed the air. With a huff, he laid his head back down in calm disinterest.

Kassandra let out a heavy breath. Her entire body was coiled tight, ready for whatever might happen. She slowed her breathing, forcing herself to relax. The wire tautness fell away. She took slow, quiet steps forward. Passing through the gate, nerves got the better of her and she turned to look back at Cerberus. She took a single step back toward the gate.

Cerberus lifted all three heads and pushed himself up to sit. A low growl rumbled through his towering body and a ruff of snakes rose one by one along his shoulders.

Kassandra threw her hands up. “Good boy!” She retreated back down the passageway and he relaxed. She turned her back to the dog and heard his large body slump back down onto the travertine floor.

The hall forward was lit by numerous burnished bronze braziers throwing bright, warm light to exhibit the mosaics covering the walls. The first was a tryptich depicting the war against the Titans. A panel showing the Cyclopes gifting Zeus the thunderbolt, Poseidon his trident, and Hades his helm of invisibility; the Olympians triumphing in battle; and ending with Hades locking the Titans in Tartaros. It was followed by a single mosaic showing Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus dividing the realms between them. The last of the wall panels told the story of Hades meeting and courting Persephone. On the ceiling, just before the doorway out of the hall was the finest of them all. Larger and more detailed than the rest, it showed Persephone wearing a long, brightly colored peplos with a gold crown atop her long blonde curls sitting in a meadow surrounded by flowers. Every petal was a precious gem and her eyes were the bluest of star sapphires. Where most kings showcased their greatest victory for all to see, Hades displayed his wife. Kassandra paused a moment to appreciate the image, watching the gems twinkle in the dancing firelight.

She passed through the onyx and gold doorway. The next room was not very deep, but broad and lined with fluted Doric columns painted red and gold. Straight ahead on a dais, sat three older men on golden thrones. Kassandra stopped and stood facing them, her shoulders squared and chin up.

The man in the middle spoke first. “Eagle Bearer, welcome! Long have we waited for your arrival. I am Minos.”

“I am Rhadamanthus,” announced the man on the right.

“And I am Aiakos.” The man on the left introduced.

Minos spoke again. “We are the ones who decide your fate here. The Fates have told us of your deeds. Yours has not been an ordinary life, and so yours is an extraordinary judgement.”

Suddenly, there was a man standing behind the golden thrones. Pulling his helm off, he held it against his hip. He was tall and strong; his face stern, but with a softness in his eyes. His jet black hair was close-cropped and his black himation hid his true size. Not a man, but a god.

Hades looked warmly upon Kassandra. “Kassandra of Sparta, Eagle Bearer, you have only passed into these halls once, and that is all you shall ever see them. But in your single life you have achieved and endured far more than any mortal or hero should. So, I have rendered my judgement upon you. Aiakos will lead you to your home. Enjoy the rest of your days, you’ve earned them misthios.”

Kassandra bowed her head. “Thank you, Hades. The poets were wrong about you; you are not so fearsome as they proclaim.”

Hades chuckled softly. “They often are. Many who regret their deeds and words in life fear these halls and my judgement.”

“I have many regrets, but none—I think—you would judge against.” Kassandra’s voice was heavy, weighed down by memory.

Hades nodded. “I have not. Now go, you are meant to be elsewhere.”

“Chaire, Hades.”

Hades replaced his Corinthian helm and vanished. “Chaire, Kassandra.”

Aiakos stepped down from his throne. “Come, follow me.” Ha gestured for Kassandra as he led the way to a side door out of the chamber.

Once the door shit and there was little risk of Hades still being within earshot, Kassandra asked, “Is he always like that?”

“Like what?” Aiakos asked without looking back.

“Kind.”

“Ah.” He exclaimed. “Not always. He can be quite terrifying if he needs to be. He likes you. But more importantly—his wife likes you.”

Kassandra inhaled. “What? Why?”

Aiakos chuckled to himself. “Surely, you know. Long have you had the attention of the gods, Kassandra.”

“And I never wanted it.” She yelled back.

Aiakos held up a hand to calm her. “That is wisest, yes. But remember, you are blessed. Rarely do any watched by the gods fare so well as you have.”

Kassandra sighed. Was this what it felt like to be blessed by the gods? Her mind wandered over all the things she’d seen throughout her life, all the suffering and loss.

She was lost in her thoughts for a while before her attention found its way back. “Where are we going?”

“To your home.” Aiakos offered no other explanation.

“But where is that?” Kassandra prodded.

“I was instructed not to say. But I assure you, you will be pleased.”

Kassandra groaned in annoyance.

Shortly, they came upon a large silver gate. Through the gate Kassandra could see a bright meadow and rolling hills of green fields. “Where does this lead?”

“That is Asphodel. Many reside there. Many you know and love reside there. But that place is not for you.” Aiakos continued past the gate.

“So, I earned Elysium then?”

Aiakos pursed his lips. “It is a bit more complicated than that. You will see though.” He promised.

They passed a large wooden door. It was very old; cared for, but worn. “Where does that go?”

“That is the entrance to the mourning fields.” Aiakos answered walking steadily forward.

“You make them walk past the Asphodel meadows?” Kassandra felt righteously offended by the idea.

Aiakos replied with a sad voice. “None who are destined for those fields notice the silver gate.”

They walked farther along the twisting halls. Kassandra wondered at the complexity of the palace. If anyone was to get into these halls without a guide, they would easily become lost. After a time, they turned a corner and there in front of them was a grand golden gate.

“This is the gate to Elysia.” Aiakos pulled a ring from his sleeve that bore many keys. He chose a large gold key with an ornate designed and unlocked the gate. “Here, I leave you, Kassandra Eagle Bearer. There is another who will meet you inside.”

Kassandra bowed her head. “Thank you, King Aiakos, for bringing me here.”

He smiled at her. “It was a pleasure.”

Kassandra stepped through the gate and into blinding light. She heard the resounding click of the lock behind her. She took in her surroundings: soft grass beneath her feet and a sweet-smelling breeze blew across her face. The heat from a bright sun warmed her cheeks. Kassandra squinted, covering her eyes with her hand, trying to adjust.

“Has your vision returned now?” A voice like the singing of birds in spring called out.

Kassandra spun around, reaching for a sword she wasn’t carrying.

The voice laughed; a sound like a gentle stream tumbling over pebbles. “Perhaps not quite yet?”

Kassandra blinked, forcing her eyes to finally acclimate. “I can see.” The form of a woman took shape as her eyes finally adjusted. A beautiful woman with golden blonde curls and bright blue eyes, dressed in a brightly patterned peplos with fine embroidery. Kassandra relaxed. “Your husband’s mosaic doesn’t do you justice.”

Persephone glowed. “But he is so proud of it. He loves to show me off.”

“You’re the one Aiakos said would be waiting for me?”

“Yes.” She answered warmly.

“Surely, you don’t meet everyone who comes to the Elysian fields?”

“No.” Persephone leaned forward conspiratorially. “But you are hardly like everyone else.”

Kassandra sighed. “No, I suppose I am not.”

“Walk with me.”

Persephone hummed quietly as they crossed the gentle hills. Kassandra matched pace with her.

Finally, Kassandra’s curiosity wore through her patience. “Where are we going and why are you walking with me?”

“Because I wanted to meet the great Eagle Bearer.” Persephone grinned. “I know all the things you’ve done. You put those old Greek boys to shame.”

Kassandra reeled. “Are you saying you’re a _fan_?”

Persephone laughed. “I admit it, I am. But that’s not the only reason.” Persephone did not elaborate.

They walked into an orchard of pomegranate trees. Many were blooming bright red flowers; some were even fruiting. “These are beautiful,” Kassandra said.

“Thank you.” Persephone stated with pride. “Most of these I cultivated. The orchard was much smaller before I came, but I love them so much.” She smiled wistfully. “And they are so important to us.” Persephone reached out and taking a blossom in her hand, pulled it close to smell it. “They will always remind me of my husband.” She released the flower and turned back to Kassandra. “That brings us, after a fashion, to why I came to see you.”

Kassandra could not think what she possibly meant by that. “Oh?”

“Yes. I spoke with Hades about you. He believed—and I agreed—that you had earned the right to reside on the Fortunate Isles. You may not have died a hero three times, but you have lived far more than three lifetimes.” She paused, allowing Kassandra a moment to absorb her words.

“I…” Kassandra was at a loss.

Persephone flashed a mischievous grin. “I gave him my opinion and he consented. We both think that you would be happier here in Elysium. So, we have given you a small estate for yourself here.”

“Why do you think I would prefer here?” Kassandra inquired.

“Because you are not a woman who does nothing. Idleness is not in your nature, Eagle Bearer.”

Kassandra nodded.

They had passed out of the orchard into open pasture. A landscape of gentle rolling hills dotted with trees and scrub. Persephone stopped. “Here you will find comfort, but there will still be work to do. As much as you wish.”

“May I ask where my family went?” Kassandra asked.

“Your brother and father—Nikolaus, that is—are in Asphodel. Your mother is here, to the west by the sea.”

Kassandra approved. “She would be happiest there.” Her smile fell briefly. “And Phoibe?”

Persephone placed a hand on Kassandra’s shoulder. “She is here, reminding your mother of another troublemaking young girl she knew long ago.”

Kassandra laughed, trying not to look to proud of herself.

“You may go to see them whenever you like.” Persephone pointed to a small house surrounded by olive trees. “But for now, someone else is waiting for you.”

Kassandra looked to Persephone. “Is that mine?”

Persephone nodded. “It should be to your liking. But if you find anything lacking, please let me know.”

“Sure.” Kassandra found the idea of a god offering such unwarranted assistance unnerving.

“Chaire, Kassandra. May your days be happy.”

“Chaire, Persephone. And thank you.”

Persephone nodded before heading back through the orchard.

Kassandra considered the short walk ahead of her. This was it, the final home she would ever know. “So many years I’ve waited for this.” She sighed, almost hesitant. “What do I do at the end of my journey?” The answer eluded her.

She took her first steps toward the house. It stood under the broken shadows of a pair of towering old olive trees. It did indeed seem to be a lovely house: two stories with many windows and a covered patio on the roof. As Kassandra neared, she heard a faint voice singing. The words were indistinct at first, but she picked out the tune. From within the depths of a dense fog, the song returned to her.

Someone came through the door of the house into the yard. Kassandra hesitated. The form seemed…familiar. Kassandra could hear the words clearly now as the woman sang. The stranger turned to throw feed out for her chickens. Kassandra gasped; her body froze.

Kyra.

Kyra hadn’t noticed her yet. Kassandra took a moment to collect herself. She softened her steps and moved closer. As Kyra ended the verse, Kassandra joined in at the chorus. “Πάγκαλε νήσε, Λιώνω τε τας πέμφιξ ήλιος νης κοντός, Έλαβε μοίρα να εσε, εις άτραπος νώνυμος, Αν απαλύνεις το παρέστιον θάλπος.”

Kyra dropped the feed bag in her arms. She spun round to see who was singing. “K…Kassandra?” She dared not hope.

Kassandra nodded, tears fighting at the corners of her eyes. “Yes, Kyra. It’s me.”

Kyra ran to her as fast as she could. Kassandra caught her, holding her tight.

“I thought I would never see you again.” Kyra cried.

“I took…a very long time to get here. But I am here now, and I doubt very much that I am going anywhere else.”

Kyra held Kassandra’s face, examining it as if she still didn’t quite believe it was her.

Kassandra watched her hazel eyes dart around her face, searching and unsure. Kassandra cup the back of Kyra’s head and stroked her thumb against Kyra’s jaw. “This is no trick of the gods. It’s really me.”

Kyra beamed and the fear fell from her eyes as they shone up at Kassandra. She pulled Kassandra down into a kiss.

“I missed you so much.” Kyra spoke, breathless.

“I missed you too.” Kassandra stroked her cheek. She kissed Kyra; a slow, long kiss that burned low and strong, growing steadily until the blaze threatened to consume them. Kassandra reached down and lifted Kyra up by the thighs. Kyra wrapped her arms around Kassandra’s neck as she hiked toward the house.

Kassandra pressed Kyra against the wall, easing the weight on her legs for a moment. She peeked between passionate kisses for the door. “Where is the malákas door?” She growled.

Kyra swung an arm to the right. “Around the side.” She pulled Kassandra’s mouth to her own again.

Kassandra pushed through the door. Her fingers dug into Kyra’s thighs. Kyra wrapped her legs tighter around Kassandra’s waist.

“Upstairs.” Kyra barked.

Kassandra fumbled around to the stairs in the corner.

“Left.” Kyra directed in the hall upstairs.

Kassandra finally laid Kyra down in bed. She leaned on her elbows over her.

Kyra unclasped the brooch holding Kassandra’s shawl and let it fall before loosening the breastplate. Kasandra slipped it off and laid it by the bed. Undoing Kassandra’s belt, Kyra tossed the tasset skirt on the floor. Kassandra sat up and pulled off the short red chiton.

Kyra expected to see the cloth wrap around Kassandra’s chest, but instead was met with something made of a silk-like black fabric with intricate floral designs and shoulder straps. “How do I get that off?”

Kassandra laughed. “There’s a clasp in the back, two little hooks.”

Kyra struggled with the hooks before finally undoing them. She pulled the straps down Kassandra’s shoulders, tracing the tensed muscles in her arms. Kyra ran her fingertips up Kassandra’s arm, curled them around her neck and pulled her down into a fevered kiss. Kyra gripped her by the hip, one hand on her shoulder, and rolled Kassandra onto her back. She sat up, straddling Kassandra’s hips. Kassandra untied the cord holding Kyra’s peplos around her waist. Kyra pulled the cloth over her head. She pulled at Kassandra’s underwear: Kassandra lifted her hips and slid them off.

Nothing between them now, just skin to skin. Kyra pressed her hips down with a stuttering exhale. She leaned forward, pinning Kassandra’s shoulders down as she ground her hips against her. Kassandra shifted her pelvis, pushing up against Kyra.

Kyra kissed her, biting hungrily at her soft lips. Kassandra gripped her hips as she swayed back and forth. Her thighs grew hotter and her breath turned to soft moans.

“You better not finish before I get to be inside you.” Kassandra commanded.

Kyra leered down at her and pressed her hips harder against Kassandra’s body. “Is that a threat?”

Kassandra tugged Kyra’s hips down. “It’s a promise.” She traced the curve of Kyra’s hip down between her thighs. Doing her best to still Kyra with a firm grasp, Kassandra slipped her hand between Kyra’s legs. The hot wetness made Kassandra moan. She guided Kyra’s movements until her fingers were just right.

Kyra rubbed herself against Kassandra; long strokes across her clit. She laid her body onto Kassandra, kissing her deeply, losing herself in the feeling of Kassandra against her skin.

Kassandra grasped Kyra’s ass, enjoying the flex and release of the muscles. She felt the building tension, the subtle shift in how Kyra’s hips moved. Kassandra moved her fingers slightly, Kyra pressed against them. Her fingers slid slowly inside Kyra.

They both moaned at the feeling; so hot and wet and sweet. Kyra slowed her hips and sat up. Leaning back on her outstretched arm, she slowly rode Kassandra’s fingers. “Gods, I’ve missed you Kassandra.”

Kassandra sat up and wrapped her arm around Kyra’s waist to support her.

Kyra put her hand on Kassandra’s should and shoved her back down. “No. Like this.” Kyra tightened around her fingers. “It feels better.”

Kassandra nodded and obeyed. She ran her hand up and down Kyra’s thigh, watching her eyes as she rode her fingers. Kassandra swallowed hard; she was a sopping, coiled mess already. Kyra threw her head back as she moaned louder. Her hips were taut, her grip around Kassandra’s fingers tightened. The muscles in her thighs flexed. Kassandra matched Kyra’s rhythm with her own hips until she came.

Kyra leaned forward on her arms, Kassandra still inside her. She panted heavily, her hot breath washing over Kassandra’s neck. She trembled as her body calmed.

Kassandra slid her arm across Kyra’s back and pressed gently, encouraging her to relax. She relented and the weight of her body sunk into Kassandra.

Kassandra held her. “Do you want me out?”

“No.” Kyra answered hastily. “I want more of you. I want you.” She sighed. “I want to lose myself in you again.”

Kassandra smirked. Gingerly, she pulled her fingers free. Kyra groaned as her entire lower body flexed and shivered. “How about you let me steer this time?”

Kyra made no protest, so Kassandra gently rolled her over. She touched soft kisses along Kyra’s neck, tracing the curve of her jaw and down the line of her collarbone. Kassandra ran her fingertips up Kyra’s sides, along her arms, across her palm. She clasped her hands tightly.

Kyra could feel Kassandra’s wetness pressed against her thigh; she wondered if she knew her hips were rocking subtly against her leg.

Kassandra traced her fingers back up to Kyra’s ribs as she played at her nipples with her mouth. Kissing, sucking, rolling her tongue in slow circles as she felt the hot flesh stiffen between her lips.

“You’ll be calling Aphrodite’s name before I’m done.” Kassandra kissed down Kyra’s stomach.

“I only want your name on my lips, Kassandra.”

Kassandra placed her hands on Kyra’s knees and pressed her legs open as she slid down between them. “Then my name you’ll soon be crying, my Kyra.” Kassandra traced her fingertips along the inside of Kyra’s thighs. She kissed the last few inches down Kyra’s body. She slowly moved Kyra’s legs to rest her thighs over her shoulders. With a crooked grin and a fleeting glance at Kyra’s face, Kassandra pressed her lips to Kyra’s clit; Kyra let out a cry.

Kassandra began slowly, as softly as she could; Kyra wouldn’t take long, and she wanted to make her feel as good as possible. Kassandra flicked the tip of her tongue, lengthening each stroke until she was working the whole of her tongue up and down against Kyra. She held Kyra’s thighs against her shoulders. Kassandra circled Kyra. She felt all the muscles in Kyra’s body tighten. Kassandra held the pattern, gaining speed and pressure with each circle.

Kassandra worked her tongue until Kyra clawed desperately at her shoulders, begging her not to stop. “Please…”

Kassandra pressed her mouth against Kyra. A few more strokes of her tongue and Kyra dug her nails in Kassandra’s skin. Her thighs struggled against Kassandra’s hands wrapped tightly around them.

Finally, her body tensed and she screamed. “Kassandra!” She collapsed against the bedding.

Kassandra chuckled and kissed the inside of Kyra’s thigh. Kyra grabbed Kassandra’s hair and tugged her up. Kassandra looked down at her, wide-eyed in surprise. Kyra pulled her into a kiss. She indulged in the salty-sweet taste of herself on Kassandra’s lips.

“I need to be inside you now.”

Kassandra swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

Kyra tried to roll her over, but her legs didn’t quite have the strength for it. She sighed. “Get on your back, please.”

Kassandra acquiesced. Kyra rested a leg between Kassandra’s. She ran her hand over Kassandra’s body; feeling her muscles, and every dip and rise. She brushed her fingers over the scars she found. A few she thought she remembered, but most were new. Kyra cupped Kassandra’s breast, squeezing. Kassandra reached up and placed her hand on Kyra’s, holding it against her skin. A shiver ran through Kassandra’s body. Kyra kissed along the curve of her other breast. Kassandra gently guided Kyra’s hand down.

Kyra took a breath and pulled up the strength to roll herself astride Kassandra. She reached her hand down between Kassandra’s thighs. She was so wet, so desperate for Kyra’s touch. Kyra teased her with a few long strokes, rubbing against her clit on one end and dipping ever so slightly inside her on the other. Kassandra groaned, rocking her hips harder with each downstroke. Kassandra wrapped her thighs around Kyra’s hips, silently begging her for touch. Kyra hummed low in her throat before sliding her fingers deep inside Kassandra.

Kassandra pulled her down to feel Kyra’s body against her. Kyra rolled her hips against her hand, gliding in and out of her. Kassandra held her tight with one arm around her back and the other on her ass. Kyra nipped at Kassandra’s neck, nibbling from her jaw down to her shoulder.

“Yes.” Kassandra whispered.

Kyra bit down on the meat of her shoulder, thrusting harder inside Kassandra. Kassandra gasped and gripped into Kyra’s body. She bucked her hips as Kyra thrust into her. Kyra’s teeth dug into her skin, blurring the line between pain and pleasure. Kassandra moaned and panted; her breath desperate as her body neared climax. Kyra thrust deeper and faster into Kassandra as she bit at her neck.

Kassandra screamed, digging her nails into Kyra’s skin as she came. “Oh, Kyra.”

Kyra rode out the tremors of Kassandra’s orgasm before collapsing on the bed next to her. She rested her head on Kassandra’s shoulder, limbs tangled together. Kassandra held her close. They faded into sleep, exhausted and sated.

Kassandra woke first. She looked down at Kyra in her arms with joy and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head.

Kyra roused and took a moment to come around. Her arm tightened around Kassandra’s waist. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“No. Not this time. You’re really here with me.”

Kyra kissed Kassandra’s shoulder. She idly traced the fresh bite marks on her skin with a fingertip. “How many years has it been?”

Kassandra let out a long breath. “Too many.” She thought for a moment, counting. “Twenty-five hundred.”

Kyra inhaled sharply. “How…” She paused. “Has it really been that long here?”

Kassandra let the question lay unanswered until it fell away before redirecting Kyra’s thoughts. “It might not have been a blanket of rose petals on an Aegean beach, but it was spectacular.”

“You remember?” Kyra asked, surprised.

“Not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you, Kyra.” Kassandra confessed.

Kyra lay against her, entwined with one another, letting the gravitas of the statement sink in.

They relaxed together, soaking in each other’s presence for a while.

Eventually, Kyra sighed. “We should probably get up. I need to pick up that sack of grain before the chickens eat it all.” Kyra freed herself from Kasandra’s heavy limbs and pulled her peplos back on.

Kassandra lingered, rising slowly and stretching. She found her chiton and slipped it on.

Kyra tied the cord around her waist, securing the loose fabric. She pulled a second cord from a chest at the foot of the bed. “Here.” She smiled playfully and whipped it around Kassandra’s waist. Lassoed, she pulled Kassandra in for a kiss. “Mmm.” Kyra tied the cord around Kassandra’s hips.

She followed Kyra outside. The chickens had indeed made themselves a hearty meal of half the grain from the bag. Kyra picked up the sack with a sigh. “I hope you enjoyed it, you greedy birds.” The largest of the chickens clucked at her, pleased with itself. Kyra set the sack down on a table by the door.

“Have you been here alone, fending for yourself all this time?” Kassandra asked.

Kyra shrugged. “I haven’t been completely alone. People come by sometimes, Myrinne has been to visit. And I have had the company of a friend.”

“A friend?” Kassandra asked.

She heard a soft sound of wind and a screech before a great golden eagle landed on her shoulder. “Ikaros!”

“He doesn’t talk much, but he’s good company.” Kyra laughed.

Kassandra stroked his head. “That he is.”

“And he has reminded me of you.”

Ikaros chirruped. He nuzzled Kassandra’s hand and then flew up to perch on the roof.

“Are there any more chores to be done?” Kassandra asked, more than willing to help.

Kyra took Kassandra’s hand. “Not today.” She led her toward the olive trees behind the house. “Today is a day for us. Come and sit with me.”

Kassandra sat resting against the trunk of the tree. Kyra leaned against her. They sat in silence for a while, watching the sun dance through the leaves, scattering shadows across the ground.

“I know about Thaletas.” Kyra broke the silence.

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t want to lie to you.”

“I was angry at first.” Kyra continued. “I felt betrayed. But I know that he gave you no choice.”

Kassandra sighed. “I truly regret what happened with him. He chose his pride over you, and for that I am also sorry.”

Kyra took Kassandra’s hand in her. “I’ve had time to accept it. And I chose you. I would have still chosen you, even if he’d been there.”

They let the topic rest. Kyra settled into Kassandra’s body. “Tell me about all the things you’ve seen.”

Kassandra leaned her head back against the olive. “There is a lot to tell.”

Kyra sunk into Kassandra’s body. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
